


We Have No Heaven

by Hiding_In_Wonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Hiding_In_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some questions that shouldn't be asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have No Heaven

Aside from the occasional turn of a page, and the tapping of a keyboard, the room was quiet. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, far from it, however Dean was growing bored, and his glass was empty. Letting out a groan, he stood up and stretched his body before picking up his glass and walking over to the kitchen reaching for the bottle. As he topped up, Cas’ eyes flickered up from the book for a moment, looking concerned, before returning to the book.

“Aren’t you tired of reading that thing yet?” Dean asked as he sat down, taking a sip.

Cas shook his head, “I doubt I will ever get bored of reading it,” he replied and turned another page, “Your father was an interesting man; he had a lot to say.”

“Yeah tell me about it,” Dean muttered and took a gulp.

The room fell back into silence again; Dean clicked on a couple more links, only to wind up at Wikipedia once more. He let out a sigh and downed the drink before walking back over to the bottle, as he did so he noticed how Cas was now on the page about Heaven, and whether or not it existed.

“Hey Cas,” he said, pouring the alcohol into the glass, “Do angels have a Heaven?”

“If you mean by our own personal heaven, then yes,” Cas replied, turning the page.

“That’s not what I meant,” Dean sat down on at the table, pushing the laptop away, “What I meant was, where do you guys go when you die?”

Cas was silent for a minute and then cleared his throat, “We don’t go anywhere.”

“What do you mean you don’t go anywhere?” Dean asked, watching Cas closely.

“I mean, we don’t go anywhere,” Cas replied, then looked up at Dean, “For angels, there is nothing. We don’t have a Heaven or Hell, neither do we have Purgatory. There is nothing for us, once we die there is only darkness, that is it.” He let out a sigh, “Unlike every other living creature on this planet, we don’t have our own corner.”

“You’ve died quite a few times,” Dean said, looking into his drink, “What’s it like?”

Again Cas was silent, and when Dean looked up, he noticed just how scared Cas looked. Before Dean had the chance to tell Cas to forget about it, he spoke up.

“It is more terrifying than you could ever imagine.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a head-canon than anything. I was kinda wondering about it the other day, and figured that angels either get reincarnated as another human (must be where the prophets come from) or they don't go anywhere. Being in the bad mood I was... I chose the latter.  
> [EDIT 17-1-13; I just changed it ever so slightly, I noticed a couple mistakes while re-reading it, also forgot to mention; it's set just after Cas got back from Purgartory]


End file.
